Pain, game and love
by Nova Prime transformers
Summary: Echo wasn't normal. Ok? She's a wolf/human or a furry. She plays volleyball but when it becomes to much she must find someone who cares. I suck at des summarys :T


This** idea has been stuck in my head for days so I put it on here, it's cheesy but get over it.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Echo sighed and lowered her ears as she walked across the many courts, getting disgusted stares from the fans of opposing teams "Freak" she even heard a dad whisper

a gentle hand on her shoulder made her look up and her coach was smiling at her "don't worry Echo, just wait till they see you play" he smiled and rubbed my shoulder as I took off my warm up pants and jacket making my tail explode out, hitting one of my teammates in her face

"sorry" I whispered as she scowled at me and walked over to the other girls to begin stretching by myself "so little respect, all because my pack left me" I sighed and grabbed a volleyball to purr as the AC gently blew against my fur

my coach clicked his watch "serve!" He yelled and I jump-served to sigh when the next thing I knew, we were on the court playing the 'red hots'

I watched and backed up as Christa set the ball towards me so I ran forward and so did Massie, then as we both jumped and landed _Crack! _She landed on my paw and I cried out to fall, making it twist backwards

Coach Tim was immediately at my side and held my ankle "it's fractured" he observed.

I stood up and winced "I can still play" he wrapped an arm around my waist and helped me towards the bench,

he knelt down as the game continued and he looked at my pained face "I'll be right back" he nodded and ran off as I groaned and buried my head in my hands to sigh

"I've been waiting for her to get hurt" I heard parents whisper behind me and I looked at them through tears

"is that really how you feel? I'm the reason we made it this far. All because I have fur, ears and a tail, I'm not even as hairy as your husband next to you" I hissed and stood up to heavily limp into the empty hallway where I curled up and fell asleep.

A strong poke in my side woke me up and I looked up to see one of the girls on the 'red hots' "I'm really glad your hurt, so is my team and because your hurt we're gonna win this year" she grabbed my ankle and squeezed it making me gasp in pain then she slapped me across the face "thanks" she smiled and I stood up to punch her into the wall then walk outside

"This is why I hate being a wolf" I sighed and sat against a wall when the girls coach walked up to me with the girl

"did you slap my player?" He growled

"only because I was protecting myself and she slapped me first" I retorted back making his face go red and he grabbed my shirt collar to throw me up into the wall higher

"don't touch my daughter, ok?" He growled and I nodded when he was suddenly knocked out by a furry fist and I fell to get caught by strong arms

"easy" a voice whispered and I looked up to see a male wolf furry looking at me in concern

"I'll be fine" I sighed and stood up to wince and put weight off my ankle

he knelt down and felt my ankle to sigh "I watched what happened, they don't treat you right, only your coach does right?"

I looked down "yea, they beat me up because I'm a wolf, im trying to get over it"

he nodded in understanding "is it ok if I take you back to my house to rest?"

I shrugged "I guess..."

he nodded and picked me up bridal style to carry me to a Lamborghini where he laid me down on the passenger seat and I looked over his body "how are you a furry?" I asked

he shrugged "I was part of a furry pack then I left because of new rules" he sighed "left my family, my girlfriend, my brother"

I nodded "same here only I got left behind" I leaned back in the seat "you don't have to do this"

he chuckled "I know, but I want to help you. I wouldn't suggest going back to that team" he finally said as we pulled into a house

I nodded as he climbed out of the car and picked me up "I wont" I growled and he walked inside "whoa" I breathed as I looked around at the wolf statue and plants

"you like it?" He laughed as he set me down on the couch

"I love it" I smiled and watched him grab a first aid kit and kneel next to me

he gently grabbed my ankle and twisted it back in place making me wince when he poured a liquid on it and I howled in back to back up

He gasped and wiped off the liquid "I'm so sorry"

i whimpered and looked at the symbol on the box "you were a mad?" I asked and he nodded

"yes that was my pack" he sighed

I looked at him in fear "I'm a hatchee, or was a hatchee"

he gently rubbed my leg "well I won't hurt you" he nodded and began to bandage up my ankle

I smiled and sat up "thanks"

he stood up "no problem, want me to take you home?"

I looked down in shame "I don't have a home" he rubbed my leg

"it's ok, stay here as long as you want" I burst into tears and hugged him

"your so kind!" I sobbed into his shoulder

he chuckled "it's nothing, really" he rubbed my back as he whispered

I controlled myself and sat up to kiss his cheek "thank you"

he sat on the couch with me leaning against his chest "no problem" he rubbed my ears "names Lightning by the way"

I nodded "I'm Echo"

He nodded "pretty name, are you hungry?"

I shook my head "nope, you can go take care of whatever you want to" he nodded and hugged me to smile as I yawned and fell asleep.

~next morning~

"WHO IS SHE?" A furious voice yelled and I opened my eyes to see a silver she-wolf arguing with the black and grey male behind me

"a wolf I rescued from bullies" he growled and the she wolf looked at me in disgust

"you brought THAT ugly thing home?!" My ears drooped and I looked down to stand up

Lightning grabbed my wrist "Echo, don't listen to her" I shoved him off and walked outside

I heard Lightning yell back "she's beautiful! She was hurt! What was I supposed to do leave her? Don't talk to her that way. I dare to say she's even prettier than you" I sobbed as I walked down a hill and yelped as I stumbled and slid down to the bottom

"ouch" I whispered and climbed back up to lightly jump as I saw Lightning at the edge

"there you are" he smiled as he picked me up

I lightly winced "what was that about? If it's not to personal" he sighed and carried me back to his house

"she was my girlfriend from the tribe but she decided to go back since I just broke up with her" I nodded and leaned my head on his chest "anyways" he smiled and stopped to set me down on the couch to kneel down and cup my cheek "I think I might prefer you"

I madly blushed and he smiled to pull me into a gentle yet powerful kiss and I kissed back to moan lightly as he rubbed my hip bone. He chuckled and pulled away to kiss my forehead "thank you Echo, I'll be right back" he smirked and walked into the kitchen

I gently touched my lips and sighed to scream in surprise as a pie was slammed into my face followed my laughter as I sat up and wiped pie from my face "Lightning!" I pouted and looked over to jump on top of Lightning and begin making out with him

"hmmm Echo" he mumbled as I gently began to grind on him then stood up as I finished secretly wiping all of the pie on him

"there you go" I smiled and collapsed on the couch, licking the remaining pie off of my muzzle

he chuckled and tackled me to smile as I began to lick the pie from his cheek "your messy" I teased and he stood up to pick me up and walk into another room where he laid me down on a bed to take off his shirt and lay next to me as I stared at his body

he chuckled and I gently rubbed the hard packs to kiss his chest and hug him to fall asleep as he kissed my forehead.

* * *

**Tada dere we go, I'm a furry now :3 awesome! Well this Nova Prime and I'm out!㈏8**


End file.
